Kiss Me Im Irish
by RealTyreseRidge
Summary: This Isnt My Story Its Fly Airbourne's Story I Just LOVED IT


Cody leaned against the car, smoking a cigarette with one hand, the other with his gym bag dangling from his fingers. Of course, the spot that Stephen had parked the rental was in the shadows, the only light coming from a street lamp a few meters away. Cody blew a ring of smoke into the night air, hoping that Stephen came soon. Leave it to Cody to leave his set of keys with Randy. He always did with a strange hope that Randy would come to him in the middle of the night like he used to. But Cody knew it was futile; Randy was happily content with John.

"Boo!"

Cody jumped, cigarette falling to the ground, glaring at Stephen. "You ass!" he scowled, scuffing his sneaker across the cigarette. "That wasn't funny!" But Cody couldn't resist the smile that was curling his lips at the pout Stephen sent him, his usual harsh features softening. "Come on, you jerk. I'm fuckin' tired. And sore. Paul doesn't hold back." No, his body was aching from Triple H's assault. Sometimes, he wondered what he'd done to piss Paul off to the point that he wanted to hurt Cody in the ring. It probably had something to do with Randy; for some reason, it always had something to do with Randy.

"Sorry Ah didn't save ya in time," that accent of his was always Cody's undoing. "But it woulda looked right funny if Ah had."

"Randy would have probably ate you," Cody groused, getting into the car.

"…Was it true, what ya were sayin' out there?" Stephen asked, turning the ignition over, pulling out of the dark, empty parking lot. Cody spotted Cena's rental. He didn't have to guess why. Probably late night groping in the shower with Randy. "Cody?"

"Yeah," Cody said, thumbing through his Ipod as he connected it to the cable in the Mp3 jack. "Are you sure you wanna open up that can of worms, Stephen? Because you aren't gonna like what I have to tell you." Actually, Cody was pretty damn positive that Stephen would hate him for it. Cody was discreet about his relationships with other men and there was no doubt in Cody's mind that Stephen was as straight as they came.

"If Orton was abusin' ya, Ah'd like to know."

Cody sighed, "Can we go grab a drink? I think I could use some alcohol to tell you the story."

They were silent as Stephen inputted the data for surrounding bars in the Tom Tom. Cody studied Stephen's profile in the dim light. His auburn hair was smoothed down, making him look his age, less severe. The roguish goatee didn't detract from the alabaster perfection. The dark cobalt eyes were narrowed and Cody was curious what was going on in Stephen's mind. Stephen was protective of Cody and Cody wouldn't have been shocked if Stephen retaliated against his ex. The feud that had begun onscreen would trickle backstage into reality.

The bar was crowded but Cody decided he didn't mind the throngs of lushes and chain-smokers as he and Stephen headed towards an empty booth in the corner. It would make them less noticeable, keep the fans from harassing them. Cody normally didn't mind posing for pictures or signing autographs but he was in serious need of a stiff drink. "Jack and Coke and a Sour Apple Martini," he heard Stephen telling the server. Since when had Stephen known him well enough to order his favorite drink?

"Been around ya a while, Ah know ya by now," Stephen grinned at him and Cody was always mesmerized by how attractive that single action made the Irish man. "Thanks," Stephen slapped down a twenty, more than enough to cover the two drinks. "So, whenever yer ready to spill."

Cody greedily consumed the drink, nerves calming underneath the soothing effects of the liquor. God knew he'd need it for this admission. "…It makes me feel kinda weird to be talking to you about this."

"Why? Ah'm your friend," Stephen frowned.

Cody doubted he would be once he was finished. "…I can't believe I'm about to tell you. I'm bi," his words were rushed, already wincing, preparing himself the worst. A fist to the nose? A drink flung in his face? Or maybe-

Stephen shrugged, shocking Cody. "That's it?"

"Uh, I fuck other men. You… you don't care?"

"Ah'm not gonna hate ya for likin' men, Cody. Not my business who ya shag. Am Ah right ta assume ya been sleepin' with Orton?"

Cody's baby blues were wide as he gazed in absolute bewilderment at Stephen. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He'd been anticipating Stephen being disgusted, leaving Cody alone at the bar where he'd drown himself in alcohol, eventually calling Ted to take him back to the hotel. Not being understanding, sympathetic. He thought he'd lose his friend. A man, that two months ago, he wouldn't have shared a car with let alone a hotel room. When he'd first learned that Stephen was taking Ted's place, he'd been angry. He knew nothing about Stephen other than that he was consistently surly with a temper to match his red hair. But after a week or so, Cody began to see more than the belligerent bastard. Stephen was intelligent, wicked funny, with a quick wit that put John to shame, and could kick about anyone's ass in Call of Duty. Cody had lost count of the number of nights that the two of them turned in early and spent hours playing video games or debating comics.

"Stephen, I'm… You really don't care."

"Nope. Ya gonna tell me about it?"

"…Randy didn't mean to hurt me. He was pissed after a match and he took it out on me. Teddy didn't like it and… It started a huge mess and Randy was accusing me of cheating on him with my married best friend. Randy kept thinking that I was going behind his back with Ted. It got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore and I ended it. Three months ago."

"Was that so hard?"

Cody smiled wanly at him, shaking his head, "Surprisingly not. Thanks, Stephen. I was waiting on you to break my face."

Stephen chuckled, "Ah couldn't do that to ya. So, we drinkin' or leavin'?"

"I could go for a few more. I'm a lightweight so be prepared."

Five martinis later and Cody was feeling on top of the world.

In fact, he was ready to take the world over. He started laughing, "What we do every night Pinky. We try to take over the world!" Alcohol sprayed the table and Cody's mad giggling only increased. Stephen was staring at him with a soft, wan smile. "Sorry, American cartoon. Pinky and the Brain. Good stuff."

Stephen shook his head, "Cody, I mighta been born and raised in Ireland but that doesn't mean I don' know who the fook Pinky and the Brain is."

Sometimes, Cody forgot that just because Stephen was from another country didn't mean he was ignorant. No, Stephen was quite possibly one of the most intelligent people he'd ever had the fortune of meeting. "Sorry." He glanced at Stephen's full shot of Jack Daniels'. "You're not drinkin', Stephen."

"Observant, are ya?" Stephen grinned, "And Ah think you've had enough. Come on, ya alcie, let's get ya back to the hotel before ya pass out and some dirty man puts his mitts on ya."

Cody blinked up at Stephen as the Irish man slipped an arm around Cody's waist, meandering through the diminishing crowds of drunken sots. "But, wouldn't you stop them from molesting me? You… you'd leave me to get felt up on?!"

"That would have ta happen over mah dead body," Stephen was so serious... Cody almost believed it.

Cody was unusually quiet as Stephen made sure the passenger seat belt was fastened. Those long fingers brushed Cody's chest, barely skimming a nipple; he was shuddering and not from the spring wind that swept past him from the open window. Stephen's face was inches from his own. Blue-or were they green-eyes were dancing in the moon light, bathing that milky skin, making him radiant. Lips that were slightly chapped opened marginally, pink tongue darting out to moisten them. The rise and fall of Stephen's diaphragm as Stephen leaned closer, snapping the belt into place. "Can't be too careful," Stephen murmured.

"Yeah," Cody said faintly, not taking his eyes off of the other man as he shut the door, walked around the car, and got inside. He was strangely aroused, cock stirring, making its presence known.

Maybe the reason he was over Randy was because he'd started crushing on Stephen.

Maybe it had been Stephen from the very beginning, ever since they'd started rooming together. They were more compatible then Cody and Randy. The long talks. The marathons of cartoons. The in depth conversations that made his 'intellectual' discussions with Randy pale in comparison. How, no matter what, Stephen protected him even if Cody didn't need it but in a way that was discreet, that didn't emasculate him. And Stephen was gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Something that Cody hadn't realized but maybe he had all along. Because looking at Stephen, really looking at him…

'Holy Tissues, Batman, I'm in love.'

"Ya alright there?"

"Um, Stephen, why don't you care that I'm bi? You're straight aren't you?" Damn, the alcohol had loosened his tongue.

"Kinda bent."

Cody's mouth formed an O.

Stephen winked at Cody cheerfully. "Done some stuff, ya know? Never really been in love with another man though."

"Would you? I mean… Would you consider loving another man or do you just fuck them?" Cody's voice was bitter.

"Why ya askin'? Got somethin' to tell me, yeah?"

Knowing that Stephen batted for both sides or at least experimented, made Cody's cock roar like a goddamned lion in his pants. He'd never seen Stephen completely naked before but he couldn't deny that the mere thought of it was making Cody painfully aroused. "I'd rather show you."

Cody didn't care about the consequences and that there was a chance that Stephen wasn't interested in him. But this… He leaned over and unzipped Stephen's jeans. Stephen hissed, "Holy shit!"

For a moment Cody could only stare. Stephen's cock throbbed hard under his shorts. There was already a little wet spot staining the grey cotton, dark from the desire leaking out of the tip. It had been way too long since Cody had seen anything so delectable. He licked his lips.

Hooking his fingers in the band of Stephen's boxer briefs, Cody pulled them down enough to draw out Stephen's cock. God damn. It wasn't terribly long, but nice and wide, something that would fill him up good. That prick looked stiff enough to burst. Thick veins stood out in hard relief under light skin. Stephen's cock was about a shade darker than the rest of his body; it contrasted deliciously with the red curls spilling out of his jeans. Cody's mouth watered and his shaft throbbed like mad with just the thought of tasting Stephen.

Finally desire got Cody moving and he ran his tongue over the silky skin. Cody wrapped one hand around the base of that thick cock, sliding the other into his own pants.

"Fook, in the car?!" Stephen moaned and the Lincoln revved.

His tongue toyed with the slit. It tasted good, salty and slight sweet. He sucked down until he buried his nose in auburn curls. His own shaft hot in his hand, Cody savored the taste. Stephen's cock burned his tongue. He loved the way the flare of Stephen's head caught his lips as he pulled back. It was like velvet moving in mouth.

A horn blared and Cody felt the Lincoln swerve. He almost stopped, seconds form pulling back, but then Stephen's hand was cupping back of his skull, silently pleading for Cody to continue. When Stephen's fingers slid through his hair, Cody arched into the touch, Stephen tugging every so often, letting Cody know how he enjoyed being sucked. Shivers ran down Cody's spine, landing in his hips and his cock.

From above him, Stephen's voice drifted down, "Yeah, like that, just like that."

He cupped his own balls, sliding his wrist against his cock, listening to Stephen pant and man, loving how Stephen was writhing against the seat. Cody licked and teased, tracing patterns against the root. Stephen shifted in his seat, hips thrusting, wanting more. The car jerked as Stephen overcorrected. Each time Stephen moved, Cody moved as well, keeping the contact as tenuous as possible. It was keeping them both on the edge…

When Stephen was all but shaking, Cody figured it was time to stop kidding around. Sliding his lips over the head of Stephen's cock, he sucked hard, keeping the pressure intense. Stephen tensed, "Oh shit!" was the only warning Cody got before his mouth was filled with cum. Stephen tasted just as good as promised; salty, slightly sweet, thick on his tongue with the faintest hint of strawberries.

Cody pulled back, a wide- blue eyed stared caught him as Cody adjusted his seat belt. "What?"

"Just fook," Stephen breathed.

A little self conscious, Cody turned his head to stare out of the window, the Marriot in the distance. Maybe he'd been presumptuous in believing that Stephen wanted him. All of Stephen's actions could have been explained as being brotherly. Not that Stephen liked him. It made Cody feel pathetic.

The door was jerked open, Stephen grabbing Cody roughly by the arm, "Stephen?" Cody was alarmed by the uncharacteristic animalistic behavior that reminded him Randy in the heat of the moment.

Nothing else was spoken as they quickly bypassed the grave yard shift, heading directly to the elevators. Stephen's mouth was on his the second the doors closed, his hands roaming every available part of his body; from his chest, to his abs, massaging his cock through his jeans, still hard as a rock, finally to grab Cody's ass. They stumbled towards Stephen's room. Shirts and shoes lay strewn throughout the hotel room. They bumped into the table, the lamp wobbling, before making to the bed. "Horny?" Cody panted, lips parting.

"Suck me off in the car on the way over and ya call me horny?" Stephen growled, "Get out of those fooking jeans!"

Cody obliged, turned on, ready to just spread his legs and take it all.

"Ya sure ya want this?" Stephen asked, rummaging through a bag, "Cause Ah've been wantin' ya for a while. Months."

Cody nodded, "Me too. We can take longer the next time." Cody moaned as Stephen slid two slick fingers around his hole. "Been awhile for me."

"That makes two of us."

"I'm so fucking ready," Cody lifted his hips into the touch. "You have no idea."

Stephen pushed one finger into Cody's hole, Cody welcoming the sensation. It burned. It ached. But it was undeniably pleasurable. He felt his body's resistances begin to fade as that finger was worked in and out of his entrance, teasing and touching the walls. He rocked against Stephen's hand, another finger joining the first, hooking inside to find that bundle of fuck that made Cody mewl and whine like a bitch in heat.

He had no idea who made the first move but the fire lit him up as that cock was buried to the hilt, touching and caressing all the right places, making all the right moves. "Oh yeah, fuck me good," Cody moaned, clenching his ass muscles around that pounding cock deep inside him. He could hear and feel Stephen's balls slapping against the globes of his ass. And Stephen's hand was jacking him off roughly. It felt amazing. More than anything Randy had ever done for him but then, Randy was a selfish bastard that didn't care about anyone else's pleasure.

Cody wasn't going to last long and from the rapid fire thrusts of Stephen, they were both going to be spiraling down into orgasm. His scream was partially muted by the hand he'd clapped over his mouth, climaxing, cum dripping down Stephen's hand and puddling in copious ribbons on Cody's stomach. "Cody," Stephen breathed, Cody watching Stephen's face as he came, feeling the warmth of Stephen's cum fill him.

Stephen rolled off, withdrawing with a pop, Cody wincing. "Alright? Are ya hurtin'? I don' wanna hurt ya, Cody."

Cody smiled sleepily, alcohol and serotonin high from the sex making him lethargic, "I don't think you ever could. And, uh, this is gonna sound really stupid." Cody blushed. "Spoon me?"

Stephen laughed, "For you? Anything."

Cody's eyelids drooped, Stephen tossing the blanket across them.

"I kissed you. Does that mean I have good luck now?"

"What, ya silly arse?"

"You know, the whole 'Kiss me I'm Irish' thing. Means I'll have a good luck."

Stephen chuckled, "Sleep, Cody. Yer talkin' nonsense."

Cody shook his head, "No. Not nonsense. I have you. Gotta be luck, right?" he mumbled, unable to stay awake any longer.

He dreamt of leprechauns, rainbows, and pots of gold.


End file.
